kisekifandomcom-20200213-history
Rean Schwarzer
Tachi |orbment_Sen_I_II = Fire, Time |SlashType_Sen_I_II = S |ThrustType_Sen_I_II = — |PierceType_Sen_I_II = — |StrikeType_Sen_I_II = — |weapon_Sen_III = Tachi |SlashType_Sen_III = SS |ThrustType_Sen_III = — |PierceType_Sen_III = — |StrikeType_Sen_III = —}}Rean Schwarzer (リィン・シュバルツァー), also known as the 'Ashen Chevalier '( の ), is the instructor of Class VII at Thors Military Academy - Branch Campus Reeves in Erebonia. As a former student of Class VII and Awakener of Divine Knight Valimar, he became known as the hero who ended the Erebonian Civil War. Background Rean Schwarzer is the adopted son of Teo and Lucia Schwarzer. He was found by his adoptive father just outside of Ymir, and he has no memory of his life prior to being found. Though he was raised in a loving environment, he felt an immense amount of guilt towards his foster family for being a burden. Following a traumatic incident in which he viciously murdered a beast after being overwhelmed by an unknown power, Rean began to fear himself. Some time later, Yun Ka-Fai took him in as a pupil, teaching him the Eight Leaves One Blade School of swordsmanship in the hopes that Rean could eventually overcome his fear and master his power. Unfortunately, Rean was unable to do so and Yun Ka-Fai had to cut his training short. After struggling to find a path to follow in life, Rean decided to enroll at Thors Military Academy, in an attempt to distance himself from his foster family and become a soldier in the army. He was placed in Class VII (a class that didn't segregate its students based on social standing) and was sent to various locations as a part of his field studies. Shortly before the start of the Erebonian Civil War, Rean and his classmates discover Valimar, The Ashen Knight, in the depths of the Old Schoolhouse. Upon completing the final trial, Rean officially becomes the "Ashen Awakener". After the events of the Erebonian Civil War, Rean is recognized as the Ashen Chevalier, the hero who ended the war. He enters a depressive state due to death of Crow Armbrust and the Empire's growing dominance, but is able to snap out of it with the support of his friends and teachers at Thors. He ultimately makes the decision to serve as a military officer for the Erebonian Army despite having reservations, ultimately doing so for the greater good. In truth, he is actually the son of Giliath Osborne, who abandoned him for reasons currently unknown. Post-Civil War After the Civil War, Rean participated in the "Northern War", which resulted in the annexation of North Ambria into Erebonia. Following this, he turned down offers to join the military, and instead, in the spirit of his endeavours with Class VII, started working as an instructor at a newly established branch school. Personality Kind, sociable, easygoing and a modest to a fault, Rean is about as upright as they come. He is incredibly supportive, often helping people (friends or otherwise) with their various problems, often going through extreme lengths to fulfill requests. He is a natural born leader, often taking the initiative when the group faces a problem, relying on his good instincts and deductive reasoning skills to get through them. However, despite putting on a confident front, Rean has shockingly low self worth. He tends to give out harsh criticism of himself, such as when described himself as a "dropout who's never progressed past beginner level" when prompted about his sword style. He is also unable to reconcile the love that his family has for him, often considering himself a to be a burden, striving to one day "pay back his parents" for caring for them, unable to realize that his parents love him unconditionally. He also has a tendency to put others over himself, often to his detriment. Jusis Albarea points out that his tendency to do this comes across as more abnormal than virtuous. He holds himself back when fighting due to the fear of losing control and accidentally hurting someone with his power. He is able to slowly overcome his flaws over the course of both games, eventually learning to accept the love that people have for him and accept his unknown power as an extension of himself. He deeply cares for his sister and is visibly annoyed when Patrick expresses interest in her and has gone on record that he won't just let any man be with her. Rean is surprisingly competitive, often putting his all into winning competitions. He admonishes Group B for their abysmal grade in their previous field study, and spurs them into cooperating by appealing to their sense of pride. He will express dismay when losing to his opponent during minigames. Rean has a fondness for fishing and enjoys snowboarding; he even helped construct Ymir's snowboarding course as a child. If the Unspeakable R costume set is anything to go by, Rean was quite imaginative as a child. Character Notes Cold Steel= |-|Cold Steel II= Gallery Trivia * Schwarz(er) is German and means "black". * In Cold Steel, with the exception of 2 dishes, he is only capable of creating dishes that are "average." * As of Cold Steel II, his cooking ability is much more in line with the other party members. References de:Rean Schwarzer Category:Characters Category:Thors Military Academy Category:Class VII Category:Imperial Army of Erebonia Category:Trails of Cold Steel Characters Category:Trails of Cold Steel II Characters Category:Trails of Cold Steel II Bosses Category:Sen no Kiseki III Characters Category:Akatsuki no Kiseki Characters